mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
''Mr. Bump '' is the sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Accident-prone, Long suffering, Haphazard, Disorganized, Liability, Legally responsible *'Hair': None (Book), unknown if he has any (The Mr. Men Show) *'Family': Little Miss Whoops (sister) *'Friends': Mr. Strong, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Grumble (Sometimes) and the rest of the characters *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average *'Rivals': Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tickle (Sometimes) *'Job': Various accidents *'Features': Bandages around the body. *'Dislikes': Getting hurt, no-one listening to him. *'Nationality': South East English (UK) Southern American (US) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Neil Crone (US dub), Aaron Albertus (The Mr. Men Show), Simon Greenall (UK dub), Mako Hyōdō (Japan dub) *'Catchphrase': "Oh, poopity poop!" and "You'll never learn!" Story Poor Mr. Bump - he’s always covered in bandages and has horrible accidents. He just can't avoid bumping into things. He attempts to fix a loose chimney pot on the roof of his house which goes horribly wrong when he tries to use a long ladder which smashes all of the windows of his house. On account of his accident-prone nature, he has been cost many jobs. He goes on holiday to a seaside by train and several things happen to him and then he has a great idea of an ideal job to do: being an apple picker in Mr. Barley's apple orchard. Instead of using a ladder to pick the apples, he just wanders around the orchard and bumps into the trees which knocks all the apples off the trees and he catches them. Mr. Bump can be found in capsules. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Malchance (French) *Don Pupas (Spanish) *Meneer Pech/Meneertje Bots (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Σκουντούφλης (Greek) *意外先生 (Taiwan) *꽈당씨 (Korean) *Mr. Hergwd (Welsh) *Unser Herr Schussel (German) *Fætter Bumle (Danish) *מר נזק Mar Nezek-Mr. Damage (Hebrew) *ドジドジくん(Japanese) *Senhor Desastrado (Porteguese) *Мистер Бум (Russian) *Herr Dumpidump (Norwegian) *Mr. Bumm (Hungarian) *السيد مصادم (Alsayyed musadem) (Arabic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Barley *Farm Dog *Farmers Wife (mentioned) Mr. Bump's portrait is also seen to hang on Dr. Makeyouwell's office wall in the story of Mr. Bounce. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Birthday *Mr. Bump and the Knight *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Fussy *Mr. Worry *Mr. Jelly (cameo on TV) *Mr. Bounce (cameo on TV) *Little Miss Birthday *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Princess *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Whoops *Little Miss Splendid and the Princess *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) (cameo) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! (TV) *He.... Hello Little Miss Shy (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) (Flashback) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) (cameo) *Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *A Special Friend For Little Miss Lucky (TV) Mr. Bump Loses his Memory In a book of the Mr. Men Library, Mr. Bump appeared in a new book - Mr. Bump Loses His Memory - in which he falls out of his bedroom window and bumps his head, promptly causing him to lose his memory. He is told, by Mr. Muddle that his name is, in fact, Mr. Careful, causing our confused Mr. Bump to try several jobs for which great care is needed, such as carrying eggs and delivering milk in glass bottles. His memory is restored when he walks into a tree... and then he promptly falls into a river and got bumped. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Bump is a regular character. He kept his looks except he is dark blue and one stripe of his bandage is gone (However the third bandage missing was a common gag in the books and older cartoons) and is always having accidents often non-bump related, e.g. accidentally being cleaned in a car wash. Like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Small, his favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches, as mentioned in Beach. He lives in a square house with a black chimney and a bandaged roof. His accidents are much more over the top then in the books, often, Little Miss Whoops (or Little Miss Helpful) is the cause of his accidents. He also lives next door to his sister, Little Miss Whoops, as stated on the Cartoon Network website. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. His catchphrases are "Poopity-poop!" (referring to his situation) and "You never learn!" (talking to himself). In Physical, Mr. Bump goes skiing and is scared but Little Miss Helpful convinces him to do it. Mr. Bump then accidentally skied backwards and soon started to crash into many obstacles and then had a free fall where he then rolled down and crashed into a tree in a snowball Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *He is one of the seven blue characters. *He can be found in capsules, but it is considered rare. *In the Little Miss Trouble Book he is shown to bump people. This was however never shown in The Mr. Men Show. *It is said that his best friend is Mr. Strong....even though Mr. Strong (like most of the other characters) gets worried if Mr. Bump gets hurt much. *He doesn't get hurt in Food. *They didn't see Mr. Bump without his bandages yet in the show but in the books he is seen without his bandages at the beginning of his book and in Miss Naughty's story. *In many occasions, such as in The Mr. Men Show, it's debatable that he is clumsier than Mr. Clumsy. *The only time he didn't appear was in Hats. *He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose, but in a few clips in the early sketches it shows his nose. *He yells like a maniac when moving fast "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" (Farm, Lake, Jobs, Chores, Paint, Superstore, Birthday, Cars, The Dark, Shoes, Reptiles, Toys, Up And Down, Sun & Moon, Telephone, Fruit, Supermarket, Skyscrapers, Getting Around, Clocks, Trees, Goo, Lunch, Travel (shortly) and Bad Weather, In Beach he yelled in a muffled tone when hitting a blimp). *A lot, many and more of the Characters don't care if he gets hurt (not even himself at times). *Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Worry, Mr. Strong, Mr. Impossible and Little Miss Lucky are the only ones that care if he gets hurt but not anymore, Little Miss Daredevil may also care because she rescued him the the remix of the show intro but may not in episodes. *In the 1997 redub of Mr. Men and Little Miss in the US, his voice was similar Peter Griffin from Family Guy *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and had bad manners, although he is one of the 7 heads that yell Mr. Rude's name whenever he farts. Mr. Bump yelled at him in Clean Teeth, Shoes and Birds and also in Boats. *In the US version of the Little Miss series, his voice sounded similar to Jimmy Gourd from VeggieTales. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Curious, Mr. Fussy and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) *In the books, he didn't just get accidents, he also sometimes made them as well, but in Food he caused an accident. *Mr. Bump is one Mr. Man that is seen with Mr. Strong. (Paint, Restaurants, Car Wash, Fruit, Skyscrapers.) *He's turned into many items. *He is very fond of Mr. Grumble because he thinks being around him prevents accidents. *In Mr. Grumble's Holiday, Mr. Bump swore that he owed his life him. *He is the first Mr. Man to get squashed by a piece of fruit in a Múller trailer. *He is Adam Hargreaves' favorite Mr. Men. *Out of all of The Mr. Men Show characters, Mr. Bump has been hurt the most. *He is not good at DIY in the older cartoons, mostly shown in Miss Busy, DIY Teacher, but in Mr. Men Show, he seems to be good at construction and fixing things. (Seen in Jobs, Construction, Garages, Clocks, and briefly in Books.) *Little Miss Naughty seems to have a crush on him. In "Dance," during Mr. Scatterbrain's square dance, they're seen dancing together, and on the "kick your partner in the rear" step, a heart appears above Little Miss Naughty's head when she kicks him. In "Dance Dance Dance," during Mr. Nervous' safety message, the two are seen doing The Bump together. In "Out To Sea", during the commercial for Miss Sunshine's mermaid kit, Little Miss Naughty is seen running away with him. (None of these scenes are in UK) *His UK voice is similar to that of Roley from Bob the Builder. *He likes Mr. Tickle in the classic cartoon, but in the Mr. Men Show, he does not seem to like him as much for an unknown reason. *Mr Bump's friends are Miss Whoops, Mr. Tickle, Miss Helpful, Mr. Scatterbrain (formerly), Miss Daredevil, Mr. Stubborn (formerly), Miss Sunshine, Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy (formerly) and Mr. Strong. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Times when Mr. Bump gets hurt *Opening Theme-He falls off the plane courtesy of Miss Whoops and lands in the logo of their show. *Physical-Gets hit by ski lift chair, gets in a big snowball and hits a tree, gets crushed by a barbell. *Boos Boos-Flies out of the window and crashes into Mr. Strong, gets hit by the discoball, and gets crushed by the hospital bed. *Farm-Gets hit by a haystack, gets run over by the wagon of haystacks. *Movies-Ceiling light hits him on the head, gets hit by pile of goo, and gets hit by a door, courtesy of Mr. Lazy. *Science-Gets eaten by the venus fly trap and gets hit by a flower in a flower pot. *Lake-Gets eaten by a big fish, crashes into Mr. Small's and Mr. Nosey's boat, and crashes into a buoy. *Books-Gets turned into a book and gets hit by a bookshelf. *Beach-Gets bitten by a lobster and gets hit by a blimp. *Boats-Falls down. *Mall-Ceiling plant falls on his head twice and the relaxing chair that Miss Calamity is on runs him over. *Flying-Hits the tail of a plane and falls from the sky. *Hobbies-Gets stung by bees and gets hurt by a python. *Dance-Gets kicked in the rear by Miss Naughty. *Inventions-Gets hit (by accident) by Mr. Persnickety, and hits a lamppost. *Fair-Gets hit by mallets, courtesy of Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Strong, and Miss Calamity. *Camping-Gets crushed by a tree, courtesy of Miss Whoops and falls down and hits a rock. *Amusement Park-Gets hit by a chair that Miss Whoops is sitting in and falls down. *Trains-Gets trapped in an umbrella, hits a pole, falls off bridge, and falls off the part of the train. *Paint-Falls from the sky and lands in a can of paint, gets run over by Mr. Grumpy, and gets crushed, along with Mr. Grumpy. *Fish-Being taken away by a fish and being slapped by salmon. *Adventure-Trampled by an elephant twice and falls from the sky. *Construction-Gets hit by a piece of wood courtesy of Miss Helpful and Mr. Stubborn, gets stuck in the roll of plans, gets paint splattered on him, and gets hit by a paintbrush. *Snow-Hits a tree and gets run over by Miss Whoop's snowplough. *Canned Goods-Gets toppled over by cans and gets put into a can. *Jobs-Gets carried off by Miss Daredevil's dogs, gets run over by a steamroller, and gets hit by a piano multiple times. *Gardens-Gets Cactus pines on him twice and gets a cactus fallen on him. *Collecting-Gets first aid kits fall on him. *Chores-Gets hit by a shovel, falls down with the ladder, and his rain gutters fall on him. *Restaurants-Dishes topple over him and he goes into the dish washing machine. *Music-Part of the ceiling falls on him and a string on the harp whips him. *Full Moon-Gets run over by bats. *Night-Gets salt in eyes, gets hit by a salt shaker, and gets hit by a cup. *Food-Slips on a banana peel and bumps into Mr. Persnickety's car. *Bugs-Gets whacked by Mr. Strong, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous, and Mr. Grumpy. *Cooking-Looks likes he's about to be cooked. *Rainy Day-Sinks in mud. *Heatwave-Gets blown away by Mr. Strong. *Sleep-Flower pot falls on him. *Yard Work-Gets stung by bees. *Parade-Mr. Strong hits him with his trombone and gets hit by a baton. *Games-Gets hit by a ping-pong ball and gets sent into outer space. *Superstore-Gets a tire fallen on him and gets run over by Miss Whoop's sweeper. *Hotel-Gets bags topple over him. *Birthday-Gets bitten by a lion and gets stung by bees. *Car Wash-Gets water sprayed on him courtesy of Miss Naughty and goes through the car wash without a car and gets covered in wax. *Wildlife-Gets pooped on him by flamingos, gets squashed by a Great Cape Buffalo, and gets eaten and spit out by a Great White Alligator. *Dillydale Day-Gets whipped by Miss Chatterbox's ukulele strings and gets sucked into the machine. *Cars- Hits his head on Mr. Scatterbrain's windshield, gets hit by the airbag, and pecked by a chicken. *The Dark - Continuously falls down the stairs. Gallery Mr. Bump.png|A small picture of Mr. Bump Mr_bump1.PNG Mr_Bump_2A.jpg|Mr. Bump is all bandaged from his head down to his toe MR_BUMP_3A.PNG Mr-Bump-4a.PNG mr-bump_5a.jpg|Ow that hurts mr_bump_6A.PNG|Bump! Mr_Bump_7a.PNG|Crash! Mr-Bump-8A.PNG|Whoa! mr_bump-9a.jpg Mr-Bump-10A.png|Mr. Bump sees stars Mr-Bump_11a.png MR_BUMP_12A.png Mr_Bump-13a.png|Oh the pain! Mr-Bump-14A.png|Mr. Bump sticker IMG 1889.png IMG 1887.png IMG 1886.png Pixar (127).png IMG_3626.png IMG_3634.png Pixar (114).png Screensnaps (2090).png Screensnaps (2098).png IMG 3638.png Bump.png Bump3.jpg Mr._Bump.jpg Screensnaps (3738).png Screensnaps (3713).png Screensnaps (3714).png Screensnaps (3715).png Screensnaps (3716).png Screensnaps (3725).png Screensnaps (3726).png Screensnaps (3728).png Screensnaps (3755).png Bump2.png Merchandise Line Sticker 20.png|LINE Stickers Line Sticker 31.png Line Sticker 33.png|Smooth jazz! Line Sticker 40.png External links *Official Mr. Men website *Read Mr. Bump Loses His Memory Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Bandaged up characters Category:1971 introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Roger Hargreaves books